S1:E1: "Heroic Beginnings, Part 1"
'Heroic Beginnings, Part 1 '''is the first episode of the TV series Mushroom Guard. Transcript Part 1: Cold Open (The scene opens with a shot of the sky. A narrator talks as the camera starts to pan down, eventually revealing Inkopolis.) Narrator: What is a hero? Heroes can come in all shapes and sizes. They might be well-known, or they might be shrouded in mystery. Heroes can come from all sorts of places, some more unexpected than others... (The camera then zooms in on Inkopolis, as a remix of "Splattack" starts. We see a Turf War in progress, with Zac and Sarah competing against each other. The Turf War drags on, until an airhorn sounds, ending the Splattack remix.) Announcer: And the winner is...Team Orange! Zac (mildly frustrated): Close, but not close enough...(He takes a deep breath, then walks over to shake Sarah's hand.) Good game, Sarah! Sarah: Thanks. You too, Zac. (Pause) ...So, you wanna head to Booyah Base for the afternoon? Zac: Sure! (The Inkling duo starts to run off together) Zac: And by the way, don't get complacent! I'm going to win next time! Sarah: Well, you can try, but I'm not going to make it easy! Narrator: This is Zac and Sarah, two best friends from Inkopolis. Zac is the Inkling on the left with the goggles and blue top-knot. Sarah is the Inkling on the right with the headphones and orange twin-tails. Remember that now, because their humble lives are about to get a lot more interesting... Part 2: Theme Song The full version of the opening sequence plays. ''These little sparks cling onto life Everyone caught in the struggle And then the storms of change, they fan the flames Scattering ashes to the wind Every soul contains a whisper of light Growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight. Part 3: Hanging Out Together (Zac and Sarah come up to a statue. The statue depicts Agent 3, wearing Octoling Goggles) Sarah: It's the Hero of Inkopolis! Guess they finally finished that statue. Zac: Ah, yes! The Hero who saved the Great Zapfish from DJ Octavio's clutches! (As Zac speaks, we see his imagination: a shadowy figure confronting DJ Octavio. Zac then sighs to himself) Zac: Do you think that one day...we'll also be remembered as heroes? Sarah: Well, who knows for sure? (Pause) Oh, you've just reminded me. You know who else is a hero? Mario! From the Mushroom Kingdom! (We see a flashback of a kart-racing tournament. Zac and Sarah are seen racing alongside Mario and Luigi, among others.) Zac: I remember! That kart racing tournament! And do you remember when they signed that peace treaty! Sarah: That was so cool. Zac: You know, we don't really get to travel outside of Inkopolis all that much. Sarah: Yeah. Zac: I've heard that there are many job opportunities in the Mushroom Kingdom... Part 4: Heading to the Mushroom Kingdom (The scene shows a Boomerang Bros International Airlines plane, flying through the night. It then shows the inside of the plane: Sarah watches a movie in the aisle seat, while Zac sleeps, leaning against the window.) TBA